Advance Love
by Huaduo
Summary: premier Chapitre de la série Advance Love. l'Hisoire d'un major tombant amoureux malgré lui d'un de ses généraux, la belle Sonja. Advance Love retrace leurs amour reciproque même si chacun ignore être aimé de l'autre. Une histoire d'amour sur fond de guer


_Advance Love, Chapitre 1: Première mission, Première rencontre._

Proximité Île Moji  
Empire de Yellow Comet.  
6 h 30 du matin.

Ikusa était dans ses appartements, sur un navire de guerre appartenant à l'empire de Yellow Comet, un magnifique porte-avion sur lequel était entreposé son appareil volant. Simple soldat lors de la première guerre mondiale contre Black Hole, il était devenu Major dans l'Armée de l'Air de Yellow Comet. Lui et son avion souvent sifflaient dans l'air, effectuant moult acrobaties.( Son escadron le surnommait gentiment « Mad Comet »). Maintenant fini les acrobaties pour ce jeune major, qui partait pour la plus petite des îles de l'archipel où il devait repousser une légère invasion de Black Hole, ceux-ci ayant déclenché une seconde guerre mondiale…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Ikusa somma le jeune marin d'entrer, il venait lui apporter un télégramme, son premier ordre de mission…

_« Major Kaisen -stop-  
Ennemi repéré île Moji -stop-  
Mission capture usine d'armement -stop-  
capture ville proximité usine -stop- »_

Le major lut silencieusement ce qui était inscrit sur le bout de papier avant de le jeter dans sa corbeille.  
Il leva les yeux et vit l'île de Moji à travers son hublot. L'usine d'armement n'était pas si importante que cela pour Yellow Comet, mais si l'ennemi s'en emparait, il pourrait devenir dangereux. Ikusa partit vers les élévateurs sans piper mot au marin. Arrivé devant son avion de chasse. il le caressa lentement avant de grimper a l'intérieur puis il reprit ses caresses machinales avec tout les instrument à bord puis s'attarda sur une photographie qu'il avait découpé dans le journal. On y voyait Sonja, un des généraux des Armée de l'empire de Yellow Commet dont il était tombé amoureux en écoutant les dires de ses supérieurs et en regardant son portrait sur le papier journal. Ikusa ferma les yeux avant d'entendre les tuyaux hydrauliques soulever la plate forme sur laquelle était posé son avion.

Il leva la tête et fut ébloui par la clarté du petit jour à travers la fente grandissant du plafond, l'amenant doucement sur le pont, où il prendrait son envol pour prendre des clichés avant de se rendre pour un affrontement direct dans l'île opprimée. Là, seul sur la piste, il lança les moteurs et partit dans le soleil levant…

-----------------------------

Dans le début d'après midi.  
Forêt de l'île Moji

Ikusa avait infiltré la forêt près de l'usine d'armement de l'île, lui et les deux division d'infanterie qui avaient été mises sous ses ordres avançaient prudemment dans les bois, à l'affût de la moindre entité ennemi… Après une avancée de quelques kilomètres à travers les arbres et les fougères, Ikusa et ses troupes parvinrent enfin à l'usine dont les cheminées crachaient une épaisse fumée grisâtre, semblable à de la poussière ou encore aux narines fumantes d'un vieux dragon endormi… Black Hole avait chatouillé le dragon et maintenant ils allaient payer très cher leur invasion…

Ikusa fit signe à ses hommes de stopper leur marche silencieuse, il allait approcher seul la mini forteresse pour leur permettre de pénétrer à l'intérieur sans trop d'accroches et en minimisant l'emploi des armes à feu, malgré la puissance redoutable de leur mitraillette, dernier joujou sorti des laboratoires d'armement de Yellow Comet, permettant le tir en rafale, le tir par coup de trois et un tir cartouche par cartouche…

Le major courut silencieusement vers des barils de pétrole, roula derrière ceux ci, évitant de peu le regard de ce qui semblait être une sentinelle de Black Hole. Une étrange combinaison enveloppait le corps ainsi que la tête du garde, laissant la tête dans une bulle de verre aux reflets bleus… Sans se laisser distraire par ce drôle d'accoutrement, il plaça une légère charge explosive dont chacun était équipé pour faire diversion pendant qu'il entrerait dans le complexe industriel.

Puis, il ramassa une pierre et tapa contre un baril, ce qui attira l'attention du garde qui immédiatement partit vérifier ce que cachait ces bruyants barils de combustible… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque une entité, (qui se trouvait être le major) qui était subrepticement passé derrière du garde, le neutralisa en brisant la verrière protectrice du garde qui se vida d'un liquide étrangement visqueux…

Black Hole n'attaquait plus avec des humains, leur nouvelles unités étaient des êtres à demi cyborg, des corps d'humains ne survivant que grâce à ce liquide huileux…

D'un signe il fit débarquer la moitié de ses hommes dans la clairière où était construite l'usine, les autres restant cachés pour renfort en cas d'agression sévère. Ikusa et sa division pénétrèrent sans encombre dans le complexe. Se cachant dans les moindres recoins des différentes salles d'assemblage, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour débarrasser l'usine des quelques gardes humanoïdes. Maintenant, le majors devait capturer le dernier étage de l'usine, où s'était réfugié le reste des forces ennemies et probablement aussi leur officier.

Ikusa montait marche après marche, entendant le 'tacatac' typique des armes ennemies et les cris de ce qui devait être les cadres de l'usine. Le major continuait d'avancer, tirant à vue sur tout ce qui portait l'uniforme de Black Hole, mais ne supportant pas le fait d'éliminer froidement l'opposant, celui ci ce contentait de briser la vitre des robots, ce qui les paralysaient.

À présent il était seul devant une porte, en regardant par le hublot, une sentinelle le vit et se mit à tirer frénétiquement sur la porte, qui après qu'il ait vidé son chargeur dessus, ressemblait plus à un gruyère qu'à une porte… Si Ikusa n'avait pas sauté derrière le mur dans la seconde suivant le croisement de leur regard, il aurait sans nul doute été dans le même état que la pauvre porte…

Dès que le bruit effroyable du fantassin ennemi disparut, des éclats de verre vinrent s'écraser près du major, accompagné d'un bruit de verre éclatant (évidement, les bouts de verre tombent pas sans qu'une vitre se brise…) Puis, le bruit des hélices d'un hélicoptère, des bris de verre, des coups de feu, des rafales de balle perdues, encore des bris de verre, puis un silence de mort… Ikusa se mit dos au mur, vérifia que son arme de point était chargée et surgit dans la salle, immédiatement braqué par une division des forces spéciale de l'empereur qu'il reconnut à leurs uniformes noirs portant l'insigne de Yellow Comet sur l'épaule. Il baissa son arme en déclinant son numéro de matricule, son nom et son grade lorsqu'une voix féminine sortit d'un des uniformes de l'unité spéciale,. Celle-ci retira sa cagoule et détacha ses long cheveux d'ébène, aucun doute, le major était tenu en joue par celle que son pauvre cœur venait d'élire pour de bon comme la reine de ses désirs inavoués… Le général Sonja, la belle Sonja qui malgré son jeune âge était déjà général, alors que lui, pourtant de la même année, n'était que major… Mais c'est qu'elle était très intelligente, ce qui lui avait valu valu de nombreuses victoires et même la fin de l'agression contre son pays lors de la première attaque de Black Hole. Elle avait la capacité de savoir exactement quand et comment attaquer, réduisant la résistance de l'ennemi ainsi que toute ses tentatives de défense à zéro.

_« Relevez-vous major.. _lui dit elle de sa jolie voie. _que faites-vous donc ici ?  
-Je suis en mission pour l'empereur, je devais capturer l'usine et pacifier la ville voisine.  
-Je m'en suis occupé. » _Fit Sonja en illuminant son visage d'un sourire angélique, car pour Ikusa c'était ce qu'elle était devenue, un ange.

Ikusa et le général Sonja s'observèrent un moment, sans échange de parole, lorsque l'un des hommes de Sonja leur fit remarquer qu'il serait peut être temps de regagner la base. Sonja acquiesça puis partit avec son unité, suivie du major vers la clairière entourant l'usine où un hélicoptère s'était posé. Le général se signa puis partit avec son unité, laissant le major absent, perdu dans ses pensés, regardant son ange s'envoler, espérant qu'une de ses plumes vint lui caresser le visage, et plus modestement, qu'il la reverrait un jour…


End file.
